We Will Not Grow Old
by kalika sevde
Summary: Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah pemakaman umum. Si pengemudi, laki-laki berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinganya, memarkir mobil di tempat parkiran, lalu keluar dari mobil dengan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya


We Will Not Grow Old

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

We Will Not Grow Old By Lenka

…**..**

Warning: OOC, TYPO, tanda baca berserakan And Anymore

Happy Reading ….

…**..**

_You And Me Will Be Lying Inside By Side_

_Forever…. Forever_

"Roronoa Zoro, bersediakah kau menerima Nico Robin sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Nico Robin, bersediakah kau menerima Roronoa Zoro sebagai pendampingmu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sah, sebagai suami istri."

_Underneath This Adolecent Sky_

_Together…. Together_

Sepasang mata beriris sebiru langit, menengadah memandang awan tipis yang berarak tenang. Sementara sepasang mata lainnya memandang si pemilik mata biru penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di daun telinganya, menatap mata biru penuh misteri yang sedang menatap awan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab seorang wanita, si pemilik mata biru tadi. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, yang semula bersandar pada pohon momiji, menjadi berbaring. Daun-daun momiji yang berguguran –karna memang hampir memasuki musim gugur- jatuh di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" laki-laki itu bertanya dengan nada sambil lalu. Ia pun berbaring miring di sebelah si wanita. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan guguran daun momiji yang menutupi paras wanitanya.

Si wanita menghela nafas, begitu merasakan guratan kasar dari tangan si laki-laki di wajahnya. "Coba lihat ke arah jam dua." Ia kemudian menutup matanya, menunggu reaksi laki-laki disebelahnya.

Laki-laki itu memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk wanita tadi. Di dekat gerbang taman, arah jam dua, tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu sesorean itu, tampak satu keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah dan ibu, serta seorang anak yang tertawa bahagia.

Si wanita kemudian membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati adalah si laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Coba bayangkan ibu muda itu memiliki beberapa helai rambut bewarna putih"

Klik…. Sebuah lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang dalam kepala si laki-laki. "Jangan bilang jika kau sedang membandingkan dirimu dengan wanita disana" si laki-laki memandang si wanita tidak suka. Daun-daun momiji yang jatuh berguguran mengiringi tatapan si laki-laki.

"Aku hanya berbicara soal kenyataan. Apa pandangan orang-orang, jika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menggendong balita di temani…."

_You Will Hold My Heart Inside Your Hand_

"Untuk kesekian kalinya aku katakan padamu, Robin-" si laki-laki meraih wajah wanita di depannya. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat kedua iris biru milik wanita itu.

_And You'll Be The One_

_The One To Tell Me_

"Kita tidak akan melangkah sejauh ini, jika kita -baik kau maupun aku- tidak saling mengerti satu sama lain." Tegasnya, "bukan kah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa 'pernikahan bukan hanya tentang aku, bukan hanya tentang kau, tapi tentang kita?'"

_Oh We've Got A Long Long Way To Go Together_

_Together_

_But Oh, If There's One Thing That We Know_

_It's That We Will Not Grow Old_

"Kemungkinan untuk Ny. Robin dapat mengandung hampir tidak ada. Karena kanker leher rahim yang di derita Ny. Robin tempo hari, mengakibatkan pendeknya leher rahim Ny. Robin, pasca operasi pengangkatan sel kanker. Dan kalaupun Nyonya bisa mengandung, ketuban pada rahim Nyonya bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu jika ada kontraksi sekecil apapun. Lagi pula _tuba fallopi_ Nyonya agak sempit. Jadi kemungkinan untuk terjadinya kehamilan sangatlah kecil"

Robin hanya berbaring miring di kasur, membelakangi Zoro yang berdiri menatap punggungnya dari balkon kamar, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit dua jam yang lalu. Awalnya, Zoro hanya diam. Pikirnya, Robin hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir jernih, setelah vonis yang dijatuhkan dokter. Namun Robin yang tetap bergeming selama dua jam, mau tak mau membuat Zoro khawatir juga. Karena tak tahan, Zoro akhirnya menghampiri Robin. Ia duduk di atas kasur, begitu dekat dengan kepala Robin, lalu membelai rambut dan pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Bujuknya, tangannya masih setia mengusap rambut Robin, menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi apa pun untukmu. Bahkan seorang anak sekalipun.-" Robin berucap dengan nada lirih. Suaranya bergetar saat melanjutkan "-tinggalkan saja aku, tinggalkan saja wanita tua mandul ini!" pekiknya mengiba. Tangannya menggapai bantal, lalu memeluknya erat, guna meredam tangis. Kakinya menekuk, meringkuk di sudut kasur. Mengabaikan ekspresi terluka Zoro.

"Bagiku kau tetaplah sama. Kau bahkkan tak bertambah tua dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu, 4 tahun yang lalu. Terlepas dari semua masalah ini, kau masihlah segalanya bagiku." Zoro mengambil bantal dari pelukan Robin, lantas mendekap tubuh sang istri yang bergetar.

_You Made Me Swear That Our Hearts Will Never Die_

_No Never… No Never_

Robin balas memeluk Zoro, lalu menangis dalam dekap hangatnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia –Robin- bersumpah tak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi.

_Cause No One Seems To Believe That We Can Fly_

_Forget Them…. Forget Them_

Secanggih apapun media masa di buat agar menjadi penyebar informasi tercepat, ternyata masih belum bisa menggantikan mulut sebagai penyebar informasi super cepat. Kira-kira itulah yang ada di benak Robin saat ini. Ia sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, ketika melihat banyak mata yang menatapnya iba. Ada pula yang berbisik dengan heboh sambil secara terang-terangan mantapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Tentu saja. Pernikahan mewah dan megah antara seorang arkeolog berusia 30 tahun dengan seorang pemilik dojo terbesar seantero Grand Line yang berusia 9 tahun lebih muda darinya, adalah hal yang cukup fenomenal. Bukan masalah biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk perhelatan tersebut. Melainkan perbedaan yang cukup mendasar. UMUR. Mereka sudah melanggar hal yang dianggap tabu oleh sebagian orang.

"Mereka hanya masih belum dapat menerima kenyataan." Celetuk Zoro saat melihat Robin tidak fokus pada langkahnya.

"Kenyataan apa?"

"Bahwa sesuatu yang mereka anggap tabu, berakhir bahagia seperti ini." Zoro mengacak rambut Robin, kemudian mengambil alih trolly belanja yang semula mereka dorong bersama.

Robin terkesiap. Namun kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah Zoro yang mulai memasukkan kaleng bir ke sepuluh, ke dalam trolly belanja mereka. "Kalau begitu, mari rayakan hidup kita yang bahagia ini." Bisik Robin. Ia mengambil sebotol anggur dari rak, lalu mendorong trolly mereka menuju kasir.

Zoro mengikuti langkah kecil Robin dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Batapa waktu tak mengubah beberapa hal yang begitu ia sukai dari wanita itu.

_Oh, How Could We Know That Day_

_It Came With Age_

_That Oh,…The Feeling Would Fade…._

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah pemakaman umum. Si pengemudi, laki-laki berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinganya, memarkir mobil di tempat parkiran, lalu keluar dari mobil dengan sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya. Zoro, laki-laki tadi, berjongkok di sebuah makam yang masih di kerumuni beberapa orang pelayat, manaruh buket bunga tersebut di dekat nisan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, begitu merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Sudah sore. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak seorang wanita yang berpakaian serba hitam.

Zoro kemudian beerdiri, berjalan beriringan dengan si wanita menuju palataran parkir. Ia kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mobil pun melaju meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Hey, Robin." Zoro membuka suara. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Ya?" Robin menatap Zoro yang fokus mengemudi.

"Jika kau berada di posisi Nami, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Robin mentap jalanan di depannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu."

Zoro menoleh sebentar pada Robin, lalu kembali fokus pada kemudi.

"Karena kau masih disini, duduk di sampingku, bukannya terbaring di peti mati. Aku hanya bisa bersimpati pada apa yang menimpa Nami. Tapi tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kehilangan kau, seperti Nami kehilangan Sanji.-" Robin berbicara panjang lebar. "-lagi pula, kita tak tahu kapan hari itu akan tiba. Semua akan tetap berjalan sesuai perputarannya. Seperti apapun kita menghalanginya, jika waktunya telah tiba, semua akan tetap terjadi. Dan pada saat itulah kita dapat menentukan, akan bersikap seperti apa" Robin memutar arah duduknya agar dapat memandang wajah Zoro. Tanganya di letakkan di atas tangan Zoro yang berada di stir. "Bukankah orang-orang mengatakan jika kita tidak akan menyadari arti penting seseorang, sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkan kita?" sebuah senyum hangat yang menenangkan terbit di wajah Robin.

Zoro terdiam mendengar penuturan Robin. "Ya, kau benar" katanya kemudian. "Kita sudah cukup lama menjalani waktu bersama. Dan suatu saat kita pun akan kesana."

Dan mobil mereka terus melaju membelah lalu lintas yang cukup padat sore itu.

_Oh We've Got A Long Long Way To Go Together_

_Together_

_But Oh, If There's One Thing That We Know_

_It's That We Will Not Grow Old_

_**OWARI**_

NB: setelah berpikir masak-masak (saking masaknya sampai hampir gosong) author gaje ini AKHIRNYA nge-publish juga fic nan aneh ini.

Yosh akhir kata _mind to_ RnR?


End file.
